Lucy's Pokemon Journey
by Jurabi the Dragon Spirit
Summary: After the death of her mother at the age of 5, Lucy was tired of her father's abuse and inconsideration for her feelings so she ran away from his country and lived in Kanto. She departs on the long journey to become the Pokemon Master by winning the Pokemon Leagues across the world. Her first region is Kanto with a vote of 6.
1. Kanto: First Impressions

**_Jurabi: Hello eve reader I'm DragonMaster Jurabi. I'm now making a Pokémon and Naruto crossover with a lot of other shows and games. Please enjoy and review, because I like critical review but be nice about it please. I don't own Fairy Tail or Pokemon. The cover for this story was made by 'PrueMarvell' on Deviantart. Full credit of the cover to him/her. Anyways, I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong>Kanto: First Impression<strong>

The fond memories of her childhood with her mother flashed through Lucy Heartfillia's mind as she sat on the plane to Kanto. The memories of getting comforted after falling down the stairs, her acceptance of the Eevee kit she brought home when she was nine, the celebratory breakfast when she got her trainer's license.

Lucy's only companion was her female Pikachu, the Pokemon she's had for the last 7 years of her life. Pikachu sat on the seat next to Lucy's. She was a gift from her mother before she passed away, so was the Pokedex and the Pokeballs supply she had. Her mother knew Lucy always wanted to go on a Pokemon journey.

The plane was about 30 minutes away from the airport. Lucy's Pikachu was watching the sky on the outside of the window. She couldn't get her inside her Pokeball no matter how hard she tried. Perhaps Pikachu didn't like being inside such a cramped space like other Pokemon seem to. Lucy understood that since she wondered why Pokemon never seem to have a problem being inside a small space. She scratched her Pokemon under the black bandana with silver designs she put around her neck as a mark of ownership; plus, Lucy keeps her Pokeball around in case her ownership is questioned.

The plane soon landed at the airport. Lucy ended up carrying her Pikachu since she fell asleep. She carried her over to a table and put her down and then went to collect her two duffel bags. The biggest and heaviest was the ones that had all her clothes in it. The second one that was half the size of the first was had all of her writing supply and books and some bottles of ketchup which was Pikachu's favorite. She loves ketchup way too much. One might call it and addiction. Lucy really doesn't know why it loves it so much. She shook of the thought and grabbed both the duffels and slung them over opposite shoulders. She went back over to the sleeping Pikachu, picked him up and went to the entrance.

"Now we just need to get through Route 1 and to Viridian City…" Lucy said as her Pikachu woke up and started walking along side her.

* * *

><p>After a few long hours of walking, Lucy and Pikachu finally arrived at Viridian City.<p>

_"Finally…! Now I can clean up,"_ Lucy thought excitedly. She started running towards the city when she heard something that caused her to stop.

It was the sound of kids picking on someone or something. Lucy altered hER course and ran through the bushes until she came upon one of the most hateful scenes. Kids throwing stones and sticks at a downed Pokemon.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Lucy yelled at the three young punks to get their attention. The boys were no older than eight or nine, yet they seemed to have the attitude of someone twice their age.

"What's it to you?" sneered the tallest of the three boys. "This Pokemon was in our secret hideout. So we have to make it leave."

Lucy looked at the Pokemon. It was a Mankey, but it did not look like it could go anywhere. "Did you ever consider why the Pokemon was here?" Lucy demanded hotly.

"Why should we care?" scoffed the second boy. "All the other Pokemon that trespassed ran away as soon as we arrived."

Lucy glared at the youths as she took another look at the Mankey. _"There are a lot of scratches and bruises. But those could be from the boys." _She noticed that the Pokemon was holding one of its arms. "_It could have a broken arm. That's why it didn't run off. It couldn't." _Lucy felt her anger rise higher.

"Hey, girly," called the last member for the little group. "You know you're also in our secret hideout. So you better leave before we ruff you up like that Pokemon!"

Lucy clenched her hands so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "Oh, someone's gonna be ruffed up, and it won't be me! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu let lose a mild Thunderbolt on the three boys. This caused them to run away crying. Lucy sighed a little in regret. _"I shouldn't have done that. That makes me no better than them."_ She pulled out a potion from his bag and turned back to the injured Pokemon.

"Hey there," she said in a small kind voice. "The bad kids are gone, and I'm going to help you."

"…key?" said the Mankey weakly.

"This is gonna sting, but it will help prevent infection." Lucy then spayed the potion on some of the cuts.

"Mankey!" it cried in pain. It then tried to get away, but fell down again.

Lucy frowned as she ran through her options. _"I've got to get it to a center, but I don't know if I'll be able to get it there safely unless I catch it. But to catch it in such a state would be dishonorable." _Lucy nodded to herself as she made her decision. She walked to the injured Mankey, "Don't worry, Mankey. I'm going to get you to a Pokemon Center." Lucy said as she tried to get near Mankey; however, the Mankey suddenly punched Lucy in the face.

"PIKA!" Pikachu ran in front of its trainer ready to attack.

"Pikachu, don't. This Mankey is just scared." Lucy said wiping the blood off her lip, "After what those kids did to it, I wouldn't blame it." She then took out a Pokeball, "Sorry about this, Mankey." She tossed the Pokeball at the injured Pokemon and it vanished into the ball with a click.

"Let's go Pikachu!" Lucy called to her partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as it raced after its trainer.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Pikachu raced to the Pokemon Center near the middle of the city.<p>

"Excuse me!" Lucy said panting in exhausting from running so fast. The pink haired nurse turned around from her computer, "I have a Pokemon that is in very bad condition." Lucy released Mankey in her arms to show the nurse.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried. She then hit a button on the counter. "I need a stretcher here ASAP and prep the ER!"

Suddenly a pair of Chansey appeared and took the Mankey away on a stretcher. Lucy was about to follow, but the nurse stood in her way.

"Mind telling me how this happened?" she asked with an angry expression. "I might not be able to give it the correct care, unless I know how the injuries were sustained."

Lucy frowned. Her head lowered as she answered sadly, "I found it like that…"

The nurse's face softened a little. "Go on."

"It was lying on the ground hurt and three kids were throwing sticks and rocks at it. My Pikachu and I chased them away. Then I tried to spray some potion on the wounds, but that only caused it more pain…" Lucy started to feel tears in her eyes as she thought about the Mankey.

_"A person who cares this much for Pokémon, would never hurt one like that,"_ the nurse thought. "Okay. I'll see what I can do, but it will be awhile until it's fully recovered."

Lucy smiled at the nurse. "Yes! I understand, just do what you can to save him."

* * *

><p>Lucy paced around the waiting room in an agitated state. She had cleaned up and fed Pikachu, but Pikachu was more interested in watching their trainer walk in constant circles. Pikachu watched with some worry on its face.<p>

"Excuse me," said a new voice. "Is that your Pikachu?"

Lucy turned to the speaker and saw a young woman in a police uniform. She had blue spikey hair that and a police hat. What caught Lucy's attention was the stern expression that she had on. She gulped involuntarily.

"Uh… yes she is, officer. Why do you ask?"

The officer walked up Lucy with her face never wavering. "My name's Officer Jenny. I just received a complaint from three local boys saying: a teenager and her Pikachu bullied them. And you match the description of the teenager."

Lucy felt his hands clench into fists again as he thought of the lies the punks were spreading about her.

"What else did they say about me?" She asked as calmly as she could.

Jenny blinked. "You're not going to deny the charges?" she asked honestly confused.

Lucy looked her in the eye. "Why should I? I know what I did was wrong, but I had a good reason for what I did."

Officer Jenny just studied the young girl in front of her. Most people would outright deny any charges brought against them, even if they were guilty. But she was a person honestly admitting that she did something wrong, something did not add up.

"It's standard procedure for me to get your statement of the incident." Jenny pulled out a small notebook. "Now could you please tell me what happened?"

Lucy blinked then told the officer a more detailed version of the event. As she was telling the story she noticed that Jenny was writing a lot harder than was necessary and she seemed to have developed a nice twitch with her left eyebrow.

"Um… Ms. Jenny? Are you okay?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Huh? Uh, yes I'm fine," she replied with an uneasy smile. Lucy was about to continue with her statement when the light above the ER went off.

The nurse that talked with Lucy earlier walked out with a small smile. "Good news. Mankey will make a full recovery."

"What about its arm?" Lucy asked.

"It was only sprained. It should be fully healed by tomorrow afternoon." She then noticed Lucy's Pikachu. "Are these your Pokémon?" she asked excitedly.

Lucy blinked. "Yeah…my Pikachu was a gift from my mother."

"Ahem," coughed Jenny. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm in the middle of an investigation, Nurse Joy."

"Oh dear! Excuse me." Joy blushed in embarrassment. "Does this have to do with the injured Mankey?"

"That's what I was about to ask you," Jenny replied. "Do the injuries on the Mankey seem to be the result of being struck by rocks and sticks?"

Joy nodded sadly. "Yes. Many of the scratches appeared to—"

"That's all I needed to know," the police officer interrupted. "Your diagnosis of the mankey supports Lucy's story. Since I've never known you to lie, her statement must be the correct one." She turned back to the accused teen. "I apologize for treating you like a criminal. Now that I have this information I'll take care of the real guilty party." Jenny bowed to both Lucy and Nurse Joy then left.

"I almost feel sorry for those idiots…" Lucy muttered as she watched Officer Jenny leave. Pikachu sent Lucy a raised eyebrow as its expression says 'Really?' "Almost," she added winking to Pikachu with a smirk.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed with a small giggle.

Lucy just smiled at her Pokémon and then turned to Nurse Joy. "Is it alright for me and my Pokemon to spend the night in the same room as Mankey?"

Joy just smiled. "I don't see why not. I'll have a cot set up for you in a few minutes, I just need to do some paperwork first, okay?"

Lucy smiled. "Take as long as you need, I'm a night owl."

* * *

><p>Mankey stirred as he woke up the next morning. <strong>(JN: Mankey's a boy) **The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer in pain. All of the bruises and cuts he got the day before where gone. The second thing he noticed was that he was not in a tree or in a small cave, but in a white room on a soft bed. He then noticed another Pokemon in the room: A Pikachu, which was sleeping with a familiar young woman.

Mankey's eyes grew as he recognized the woman as the youth who tried to help it the previous day. Pikachu stirred and looked at her roommate.

"Pikachu! (Good morning,)" she said happily to her new friend.

Mankey looked around once more before he replied. "Mank…? (How'd I get here?)"

Pikachu told him how Lucy chased off the kids that were hurting him. "Pika-Pika-Pikachu. (Lucy regrets catching you without battling you first.)"

Mankey looked away. "Mankey…Mank-Mank. (It doesn't matter, I have nowhere to go anyway. When I hurt my arm, I was left behind by the rest of my troop.)"

"Pikachu…(That's sad…)" Pikachu said. "Pika-Pikachu. (But I can tell you that Lucy will never treat you bad.)"

Lucy cracked open an eye. "If you two want to talk, could you do so quietly?" She then laughed at the embarrassed looks the two had. "Might as well get up now." Lucy got out of the bed and stretched to wake the rest of his body. She looked over at Mankey. "Hello, Mankey. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Sorry I caught you like I did. I just couldn't find a better way since you would beat me up if I tried to carry you."

Mankey's head dropped and he walked to Lucy and nursed the spot where he punched her. Lucy could tell that Mankey was sad that he hurt her.

"It's okay, Mankey, you were frightened and I understand how you feel. The past is in the past now." Then Lucy got an idea, "Hey! Why don't you come with me on my journey. It'll be fun, I promise."

Mankey's eyes beamed as he hugged Lucy. Lucy giggled, "I'm taking that as a definite yes." Mankey watched the Lucy returned him to his Pokeball. _"So that's my new trainer…It seems like I couldn't ask for a better one."_ He thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi: Here are a few things I need to get clear. 1. There are no other Fairy Tail characters in this story. I'm sorry, but I just want to base this off on the Pokemon games. 2. I will write in English what the Pokemon are saying to each other, not to humans. I'm going through this by both the Pokemon game and anime logic, so Pokemon can dodge and learn only 4 moves._**

**_Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to not make it short. If you can, send me Pokemon suggestions for Lucy's team. What she wants to do, you'll just have to wait and see._**


	2. Pokemon Battles

**Pokemon Battles**

"Okay! One more time!" Lucy shouted.

She watched as Pikachu continued to knock a tennis ball back and forth using Agility. She congratulated her when she did well, and encouraged her when they fell short. Lucy heard someone walking up behind her so she whistled to call a stop to the training.

Pikachu grabbed the ball and rushed towards Lucy. She got to her and knocked her over.

The new arrival started giggling. "Your Pikachu really likes you doesn't she?" asked Nurse Joy.

Lucy blushed a little. "Guess I'm a natural."

"I have good news. Mankey's arm is all better now." Joy stepped aside to show the fully recovered pokemon.

Mankey chattered happily the proceeded to give Lucy what looked like a hug.

"I'm glad to see you all better too," Lucy chuckled as she got up. "What time is it?"

"About 9:30," Joy replied. "You've been out here for over an hour."

Lucy blushed again. "Guess I got a little carried away. Okay guys, let's break for something to eat." Each of his pokemon cheered happily. Lucy turned to Nurse Joy, "Oh, I'd like to sign up for the Kanto League, ma'am."

"Of course. Come follow me." Nurse Joy said.

* * *

><p>Lucy signed up for the Kanto League and as she exited the Pokemon Center, she saw three familiar faces with a man. They were the boys she chased off the day before.<p>

"_This guy's probably the dad of one or all three of these brats,"_ Lucy thought as the adult approached him.

"Are you the trainer who accused my kids of picking on an injured pokemon?" The man asked in a gruff voice.

Lucy was not intimidated in the least. The man was only an inch taller than her and was of average built. However, the man had a strange sense of authority around him. That was the only thing that made Lucy a little uneasy, but she did not show it.

"If you wish to ask me questions, then be courteous, and introduce yourself first," Lucy replied evenly while keeping eye contact.

"My name is Robert. My son's are Joey, Nick, and Ben. They have asked me to challenge you to a pokemon battle."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Straight to point. I like that in a person. However I must decline the challenge."

"What's the matter? You scared?" yelled Joey, the oldest of the brothers.

"I wasn't talking to you," Lucy replied. She turned her attention back to their father. "I decline the challenge on the grounds that you have no reason to challenge me."

Now it was Robert's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You accuse my children of a crime, isn't that reason enough?"

"It would be, _if_ they were innocent, or they were unable to fight for themselves," Lucy replied. "If they are old enough to pick a fight with someone bigger than them, like myself, they can fight their own battles. If you keep fixing the situation every time they get into trouble, they'll never grow."

Robert looked into the teen's eyes and only saw pure truth behind her words. Robert smiled then he started to laugh. "Ha ha you are so right, young girl. I guess I still look at them as my little boys that need to be comforted every time they fall."

Lucy also smiled. "If it will make them feel better, they may challenge me to a battle."

"That brings me to the other reason they asked me to challenge you…" Robert began.

"They don't have their own Pokémon," Lucy finished.

Robert nodded. "Joey only turned nine last week. Nick's going to be seven in two months and Ben turned six last month. None of them are old enough to enter the Pokemon League."

Lucy nodded. "True, they are too young to take on the Gym Challenge, but that doesn't mean they can't have pokemon."

"What do you mean?" asked Ben. He was very curious as to what the teen was getting at.

"What I'm saying is that they can have their own pokemon to train anytime their parent or guardian feels they are ready," Lucy replied as if she was quoting a phrase from a book. Lucy then dug in her backpack for a few seconds and pulled out three pokeballs. "Here you go," She said as she tossed them to the brothers. "Have your dad help you catch your pokemon, then you can you can still challenge me if you want. I'm not leaving until tomorrow morning, so I hope you come back before dinner."

Lucy put her thumb and forefinger in her mouth to let loose a loud whistle. Soon her pokemon came running from the side of the center and stood at attention when they reached her.

"Where you all good for Nurse Joy?" she asked them. Her pokemon all nodded their heads. "Good. Now we're going to do some training outside of town." Lucy pulled out her pokeballs. "Mankey, return." Mankey returned to his Pokeball.

"How long have you been a trainer?" Robert asked with some interest.

"Three days," Lucy replied with a small amount of pride.

"To have that much respect from your pokemon already, you must be skilled," Robert commented. "I'd be honored to battle you as well."

Lucy smiled as she headed to the woods that surrounded the city. "Well I hope to see all of you back here later," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Around 3:00 Lucy walked into the Pokemon Center all dirty. Nurse Joy took one look at her and smiled. "Did you do some intense training in the woods, Lucy?"<p>

Lucy smiled sheepishly. "Yeah… Could you look at my pokemon? I think they're pretty worn out."

Joy smiled as she took Lucy's pokeballs. "That's what I'm here for. I've moved your belongings to another room since Mankey's recovered."

"Thank you. I'm going to wash up and change now." Lucy ran off with Nurse Joy just smiling after her.

* * *

><p>Lucy stood under the showerhead letting the water cascade down her body. Lucy loved showers it made her feel clean in more ways than one. Every time she showered, it felt as though her troubles and anxieties of the day went down the drain with the rest of the dirt and grime. She always left the shower feeling totally refreshed and energized for the rest of the day.<p>

As she left the shower stall, she heard someone knock on the door to her room. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's just me," said Nurse Joy. "I just came to tell you that your pokemon are fully healed, and that Robert and his sons are here for their battle."

Lucy grinned. "Tell them I'll be out in a bit." She quickly dried off and dressed in her favorite clothes.

* * *

><p>Lucy raced out the front door of the Center to see her four opponents waiting for her.<p>

"So…" said Lucy, "Who's first?"

Ben stepped forward. "I guess I'll go first." He tossed his pokeball and Lucy watched as the white energy took form.

"Pidgey," cooed the bird pokemon.

Lucy took a quick peek at her Pokedex. _"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird pokemon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand."_

"Pikachu, go!" Pikachu ran forward and let loose a loud cry. "You got the first move, Benny-boy."

"Uh… Pidgey, use Tackle."

Ben's pokemon took flight and tried to hit Pikachu, but Lucy had other plans.

"Pikachu, show them your Agility!" Pikachu suddenly vanished from view causing Pidgey to stop in surprise. "Now a high speed Quick Attack." Pikachu reappeared and struck her opponent at a very fast speed. "Quick Attack again." Pikachu attacked Pidgey again causing the Pokemon to fall and then it tried to get back up.

"Come on!" Ben called to his Pokémon. "Try using Gust!"

Pidgey started flapping its wings and a small tornado appeared. The wind attack started moving towards Spearow, who was able to dodge at the last second.

"Pikachu, finish it with Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shot a lightning bolt and struck the smaller bird. Pidgey fell hard and did not get back up.

"Pidgey is unable to battle," said Nurse Joy. "Spearow is the winner."

"When did you get here?!" Lucy asked surprised as Ben returned his pokemon.

"I figured you would need a judge," she replied simply. She turned to the younger trainer. "That was good for a first time, Ben. Keep training and your Pidgey and it will become a strong pokemon."

Ben seemed to cheer up a little after hearing that.

"I'll be next," said Nick. "Go Bellsprout!" The skinny grass pokemon appeared and started swaying with the breeze.

Again, Lucy took a look at her Pokedex. _"Bellsprout the Flower pokemon. It appears to use its root-like feet to replenish moister."_

"Let's keep going, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" cried Pikachu..

"I'm waiting." Lucy taunted the younger trainer.

"Fine. Bellsprout, use Razor Leaf!" The grass pokemon flung several leaves at the electric pokemon. Lucy watched the attack silently until…

"Dodge NOW!" Pikachu swiftly danced around each leaf. "Now use Quick Attack." Pikachu raced in to hit her opponent.

"Now it's your turn to dodge," called Nick. Bellsprout weaved out of the way of the full body charge. "Use Vine Whip." A pair of vines grew from Bellsprout's small body and wrapped around Pikachu.

"_Cripes! He's better than I thought."_ "Pikachu, try using a Thunderbolt!" Pikachu charged up then released the electric attack. The sudden shock caused Bellsprout to release her.

"That didn't do much damage," Nick said confidently.

Lucy merely shrugged. "Didn't need to do damage. I just needed a way of getting your pokemon to let go of mine. Now that she's free; Pikachu, use another Quick Attack!" Pikachu charged in to deliver a powerful strike.

Nick's eyes lit up as he quickly came up with a counter-attack. "Use Sleep Powder!" Bellsprout took a deep breath then blew out a sparkling blue power right in Pikachu's face.

Pikachu blinked then she started to stumble. Soon she was lying fast asleep on the ground.

"Pikachu is unable to continue battling," called Nurse Joy. "The winner is Bellsprout."

"Oh…. crud…" Lucy moaned as she picked up Pikachu. "Ya did a good job, Pikachu. I just didn't see that attack coming." She turned to Nick who was celebrating with his pokemon. "That was very quick thinking. I wasn't expecting it."

Nick blushed a little with the praise. "Uh, thanks."

Joey ran forward with an eager look on his face. It seemed as though the last two battles sparked something inside him. He threw his pokeball to start his turn. Joey's small pokemon growled at Lucy.

_"Nidoran male, the Poison Pin pokemon,"_ said the Pokedex. _"Its large ears flap like wings when it is listening to distant sounds. It extends toxic barbs when angered."_

"_Nice,"_ thought Lucy. _"If he trains it right, it will become a powerful pokemon." _"In this case I'll use the 'weak' pokemon that you were picking on yesterday. Mankey, time to fight!"

"Mankey!" cried the fighting-type pokemon as he took on a ready stance.

Robert's eyes narrowed a little as he observed the teen's pokemon. _"That's a basic kempo stance…"_ He thought.

"Let's see whatcha got, little boy," Lucy egged the new trainer.

Joey sent a small glare to the teen. "If that's the way you want to do it; Nidoran use your Take Down!"

Joey's pokemon just gave a confused look to his trainer.

"Mankey, start things off with Karate Chop." Mankey ran in and struck his opponent sending him flying. Nidoran quickly righted himself and waited for his next order.

Joey smirked. "Even I know that Fighting-type moves have little effect on Poison pokemon. Now use Horn Drill!" Again, Nidoran gave Joey a strange look. "Come on…" Joey whined.

Lucy sighed in sympathy for the pokemon. "Now use Fury Swipes, Mankey." Mankey scratched at the smaller pokemon repeatedly.

Nidoran seemed to have trouble recovering from the attack.

Joey was growing frustrated with his pokemon. "Fine! Nidoran, use Hyper Beam!"

Nidoran just gave Joey one last look before lying down and falling asleep.

"Nidoran refuses to battle, Mankey is the winner," said Nurse Joy professionally.

"Errr! Nidoran return!" The dozing pokemon vanished into his pokeball. "Why wouldn't it listen to me?" Joey sobbed.

Lucy sighed. "Because you kept confusing it," She supplied.

Joey blinked. "W-what do you mean?"

"Nidoran is, in a way, a baby pokemon. It is very unlikely that it would know high level attacks like Hyper Beam or Horn Drill."

Joey took a moment to digest the new information. "Then what attacks does it know?"

Lucy scratched the back of her neck. "Well at the least it would know Tackle, maybe even Leer. But the only way is to know is to train with your pokemon."

Joey nodded while Robert stepped forward. "Now it's time for me to battle you," he said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Lucy smirked as she turned to Mankey. "You ready, Mankey?!"

"Mank!" Mankey cracked its knuckles in excitement. The two of them then waited for Robert to select his pokemon.

"Here we go!" Robert yelled as he threw his pokeball. Soon the released white energy took the form of a large ox.

Lucy gulped a little as she checked the Pokedex. _"Tauros the Wild Bull pokemon. When it targets an enemy, it charges furiously while whipping its body with its three long tails."_

"_This is going to get interesting,"_ Lucy thought as the bull pokemon pawed the ground. "You still ready, partner?" She asked her pokemon. Mankey looked back and appeared to give Lucy a smirk of his own before focusing on the larger pokemon. "You're right, let's see what we can do."

Robert smiled at the teen trainer. "I'll give you the first attack."

Lucy returned the smile. "Thanks. Mankey, start things out with your Karate Chop attack!" Dratini jumped and struck Tauros right on its forehead. However, Tauros barely budged from the direct attack.

"Tauros, use your Stomp," called Robert. The bull reared up and tried to crush the smaller pokemon under its hooves.

"Get otta there, Mankey!" Lucy yelled in concern. Mankey cartwheeled out of the way of each of the attacks.

Robert decided to push his attack. "Tauros use Take Down!" Tauros lowered its head and charged at Mankey.

Lucy tried to keep her cool in the difficult situation. "Try Karate Chop again."

The two pokemon collided and seemed evenly matched for a second, but Tauros' greater strength showed through and sent Mankey flying back. The fighting Pokemon struggled a little to get back up.

"You going to give up?" Robert taunted.

Both trainer and pokemon sent a glare back at their opponent. "No way! Mankey run up close to Tauros!" Mankey started running towards Tauros.

"Head-on attacks maybe strong but they're useless against an opponent who can see through them. Tauros, use Horn Attack." Tauros prepared to attack but Lucy then smirked.

"I know…Mankey, slide under Tauros!" Mankey immediently slide under Tauros' attack matrix style suprising everyone. _"Our training in the woods paid off…"_ Lucy thought, "Now finish it with Low Kick!" Mankey tripped Tauros making it crash to the ground knocked out.

"Tauros is unable to battle. The win goes to Lucy and Mankey," Nurse Joy announced.

Lucy patted Mankey's head, "Awesome work, Mankey. Our training paid off."

Robert recalled his pokemon to its pokeball. "Excellent work, Tauros. You put up a great fight."

"That was a great first battle, now take a nice rest." Lucy returned Mankey and turned to Nurse Joy. "Umm… Could you take care of my pokemon, again please?"

Nurse Joy just smiled sweetly. "I can take care of all of the pokemon while the rest of you celebrate your first battle."

Robert smiled. "I agree. Allow me to treat you to dinner as celebration and an apology for how my kids treated that Mankey of yours."

Lucy did not need to voice her answer as her stomach growled loud enough to get everyone laughing.

* * *

><p>After the dinner with the family, Lucy was saying her goodbyes.<p>

The young trainers wanted her to stay longer, but their father hushed them. "I wish you luck on your journey, and I hope you'll stop by soon," said Robert.

Lucy smiled as she shook hands with her new friends. "Don't worry. I'll be stopping by just before the Indigo League Tournament starts. So I hope you all will be a lot stronger by then." The boys promised that they would and Robert also promised to oversee their training. Lucy thanked them for the meal then headed back to the Center for a good rest.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**


	3. The Pewter City Gym

**The Pewter City Gym**

"Wow…" Lucy said amazed by what she saw.

Lucy had arrived in Pewter City to see how silent yet populated it is. She goes to the Pokemon Center to heal here Pokemon and chat with them.

"So are you ready for our first Gym battle guys?" Lucy asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted.

"Mankey!" Mankey shouted.

"Let's all do our very best!" Lucy she said as she returned Mankey to his Pokeball.

* * *

><p>Lucy then headed towards the Pokemon Gym and entered the building surprised to see it decorated by a lot of rocks.<p>

"So, this is a Rock-type Gym." Lucy said.

"Correct." A voice said.

Lucy turned to see a tan-skinned man with spiky brown hair wearing a tan shirt and white pants.

"Welcome to the Pewter City Gym. My name is Brock the Rock-Type Gym leader." The man named Brock said.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm here to challenge you to a gym battle!"

"Very well. I accept you challenge."

The referee came out so he can watch over the match. "The battle between Lucy Heartfilia the challenger and Brock the Pewter City Gym Leader will now begin. Both sides are to use two Pokemon and only the challenger can switch Pokemon. And…BEGIN!"

"Pikachu! I choose you!" Lucy shouted as Pikachu stepped forward.

"Well, that was a huge mistake on your part. Geodude, come on out!" Brock shouted sending out a round Pokemon with only arms and rock skin.

"Geodude!" Pokemon named Geodude shouted.

"A Geodude?" Lucy said taking out her Pokedex.

_"Geodude. The Rock Pokémon. At rest, it looks just like a rock. Carelessly stepping on it will make it swing its fists angrily."_

"Alright, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu shot a thunderbolt at the Geodude at high speed and hit it; however, the Geodude didn't seem hurt at all.

"Geodude is part Ground types. Electric attacks don't hurt them one bit.. You should have realized that a lot sooner," Brock said, "Geodude! Use Tackle!"

The Geodude rushed forward and hit Pikachu with a tackling attack.

"Pikachu! Retaliate by using Quick Attack!" Lucy commanded.

"Geodude! Use Defense Curl!"

Before Pikachu could hit Geodude, the Geodude curled itself into a ball preventing any attacks. Pikachu's Quick Attack only bounced off as the Geodude tackled him again.

"Now what? Pikachu's attacks aren't working…" Lucy thought until she looked at the distance the Geodude was from the rocks, "That's it."

"It's time to end this match. Geodude! Use Tackle to finish it off!" Brock commanded.

The Geodude rushed at Pikachu at full speed and Lucy waited until the right time.

"NOW! Pikachu! Use Double Team!" Lucy commanded.

Pikachu created several fakes of itself. The Geodude went straight through the fake and hit the rocks hard knocking him out.

"Geodude! No!" Brock shouted to his Pokemon.

"Geodude is unable to battle," the referee stated, "The winner is Pikachu."

"Great job Pikachu!" Lucy shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Geodude return." Brock said as he sent Geodude back into its Pokeball. "You were an excellent fighter out there. Take a well deserved rest." Brock then smiled, "It's not over yet Lucy Heartfilia. I must admit though; your Double Team strategy really surprised me. But now it's your turn to be astonished at my strongest Pokemon yet! Onix! Come out and give me a hand!" Brock shouted throwing another Pokeball sending out a large Pokemon with a rock stacked snake like body with a horn.

"Whoa! That thing is huge!" Lucy shouted taking out her Pokedex.

"Onix. Rock Snake Pokémon. There is a magnet in its brain that prevents an Onix from losing direction while tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes steadily rounder and smoother.

"That thing doesn't look like it's going down easy." Lucy said. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

"Not on my watch! Onix use Harden!" Brock commanded.

Onix immediately stiffened the hardness on its rock like body making Pikachu's attack bounce right off, "Now! Use Rock Slide!" Onix then hit Pikachu with multiple rocks knocking it out.

"Pikachu!" Lucy shouted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," the referee stated, "The winner is Onix."

Lucy picked Pikachu up, "You did an awesome job. Take a break." Lucy said.

"We're both down to our last Pokemon so this should be really interesting, Lucy." Brock said.

"Well, I was pretty sure that it already was. But now the real fight starts now! Mankey! I choose you!" Lucy shouted throwing Mankey's Pokeball and sending it into the battle.

"A fighting type…this should be interesting." Brock said.

"Mankey! Use Karate Chop!"

Mankey struck Onix with a hard karate chop. The attack was super effective against it.

"Onix! Retaliate by using Bind!" Brock commanded.

Onix immediately wrapped its body around Mankey wrapping it inside a powerful squeeze.

"Mankey! Get out of there!" Lucy shouted.

Mankey tried everything it could to get out of the Onix's grip on him, but he couldn't even move.

_"What am I going to do?"_ Lucy thought thinking about a plan. _"I've got it!"_

"Alright, Onix! Finish it off with Rock Slide!" Brock commanded.

Onix threw Mankey into the air and was about to attack until…

"Mankey! Dodge all the rocks!" Lucy shouted. Mankey managed to dodge the rocks sent at it. "Now, Use Low Kick!" Lucy shouted.

Mankey kicked Onix's lower part causing it to fall to the ground hard knocking it out.

"ONIX!" Brock shouted.

"Onix is unable to battle," the referee stated, "The winner is Mankey and the match belongs to Lucy Heartfilia from Pallet Town."

Lucy couldn't help but release every ounce of happiness from her body as she ran up to Mankey and hugged him.

"YAY! WE DID IT, MANKEY! WE WON OUR FIRST GYM BATTLE!" Lucy shouted in joy.

"Mankey!" Mankey shouted.

Brock returned Onix back into its Pokeball and walked towards Lucy and Mankey with a smile. "I took you for granted, and so I lost. As proof of your victory, I confer on you this…" Brock shows Lucy a round grey diamond badge, "The official Pokemon League Boulder Badge. Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Lucy said as she took the Boulder Badge, "Yes!" She then spun around and did a victorious pose, "I got the Boulder Badge!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted.

"Mankey!" Mankey shouted.

* * *

><p>After resting her Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, Lucy was saying goodbye to Brock before leaving Pewter City.<p>

"Our battle today was excellent. You and your Pokemon put up valiant effort within your teamwork and strength. And if you keep that up, I'm sure you'll accomplish anything." Brock said.

"Thank you, Brock! I hope to see you again!" Lucy said waving goodbye to Brock.

Lucy had obtained her first Kanto League Gym Badge and now she's off to Cerulean City for her next Badge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_


End file.
